


Struck by Lightning

by Scribes23 (Hathly)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Scribes23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry felt like he was struck by lightning, all over again. and this time, He knew it would be impossible to survive it. [Xposted on FF.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by Lightning

"Barry!" He cringed as her voice boomed in his ears thru his receiver.

"Hi" He replied cautiously. You'll never know what to expect when talking to her. "Caitlin, what is it?"

"Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here seconds ago" she said, emphasizing on the words seconds ago. "And why did you disconnect the vital's wiring, we are not getting body reads."

"I- uh be there in a second." He ran across town, down ` S.T.A.R. labs and stood next to her in seconds. " see?"

She rolled her eyes and reached for the device on his back. "This, was put there for a reason Barry, we need to monitor you all the time"

He removed his masked and looked at her while she examines the wirings. He started to feel dizzy earlier, that's why he pulled them. He didn't need them to call him back to the lab, not when he's seconds away from catching a purse thief downtown.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked a moment later. He just shook his head.

"That was awesome dude!" Sisco commented, pointing him to the laptop which now shows the video of the thief being taken by the police.

"Stop talking Cisco" Caitlin said a moment later. Clearly disappointed at them again.

That is how it'll always be. Barry could not comprehend why is it that she's always pissed at them.

Then she walked out.

"Where is she going?" He asked Cisco, who was now playing league of legends.

"Out" Cisco answered not bothering to look at him. "She walks, to cool her head off"

Barry looked at the door, and down his body. He was calculating how far would she be, if he change his dress first. Not that he won't be able to catch up to her, but he didn't want to over shoot.

He ran to the bathroom and change in record time. He ran outside to find her standing, starring at the pavement.

"I'm sorry" He said as he approached her.

"You did nothing wrong" She said not looking at him.

"I know you wanted to read my vitals for scientific purposes, and you're right. Science is about sharing" He babbled. "I got dizzy earlier, and before you start to panic. It's because I forgot to eat the meal you packed me earlier."

"You think I'm angry" she said. "I wasn't angry, I was worried, I notice your vitals were too low but I didn't stop you because I trusted that you know what you were doing. But when the line flattened, I almost had a stroke"

"I won't do it again!" He had put his hands up to swear. "lightning will strike me if I did"

"oh quit making struck by lighting jokes, you were lucky enough to get struck by one and live" She smiled. "I don't think it's physically possible to survive another"

"Well, If making that kind of jokes will make you smile" He smiled at him. "I'm sure another one will struck me again"

"Quit it! come on inside, we'll it that food that you forgot to eat, again" She started to walk back inside. "I can't believe you forgot to eat another, that's like the 2nd time this week, and it's only Wednesday"

"I'm sure you'll also forget to eat it" He walked by her. " Cisco makes the worse food"

"I"ll make you a sandwich then" She walked ahead and turned to smile at him, before continuing to walk.

Barry felt like he was struck by lightning, all over again. and this time, He knew it would be impossible to survive

**Author's Note:**

> : 10-15-14 :Thank you very much! Not my best work I know! But I had to get over the Caitry AllenSnow (sorry I don't know whether there's an offical fandom name already, I made up mine) feels I had. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about It.
> 
> Update: Okay wow I wrote this a year and a half ago. Way before SnowBarry became the official name, I still ship them.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
